


The Intruder

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Character, Gen, Impersonation, Kidnapping, Physical Abuse, Sibling Rivalry, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The RED and BLU Medics are twin brothers. The RED Medic is levelheaded and understanding, while his twin is cruel and jealous.The BLU Medic attacks his brother, takes his place, and begins to slowly tear apart his brother's team from the inside out without them even knowing they have an intruder.





	The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that these versions of the Mercenaries are not entirely like the ones in the comics and games.   
> A good example of this is the fact some of the characters won't be from certain countries (i.g. the Scout isn't from Boston and is from New Jersey) or will be very different (the Spy is a female) from their original versions.
> 
> Also the Canon will be followed, though this takes place in the 1980s instead of the 60s.

A battle had just been finished, and Bernhard was busily running around his teammates and healing them. The Medic couldn't believe how badly they'd gotten beat that day- normally their team could hold their own against BLU, but certainly not today it seemed. 

However, as usual, Grigory was there to comfort the Medic. 

"Don't worry, Doktor," The Heavy soothed, his eyes bright. "We'll win next time! Just like most times!" 

Bernhard smiled. He always adored Grigory as a member on their team. The Russian always knew what to say to make the others feel better, and even knew when to be 'mean' to motivate them. Bernhard had always envied that about him. 

"I'm sure ve vill, mein Freund." He replied with a chuckle, patting Grigory on the shoulder and moving on.   
He adjusted the healing beam of his Medigun on RED's Soldier, Frederick. The Soldier held his helmet in his hands with a disgruntled expression.   
"Somezhing zhe matter, Soldier?" 

The Soldier looked up at him, and glowered. He looked over at the other Mercenaries, still looking angry.   
"If all of you MAGGOTS had done your JOBS, we-"  
"That enough, Soldier." Grigory swiftly interrupted, his brows furrowed at the Soldier. Not angrily, though; more disappointed. All the other Mercenaries had tensed up when Frederick shouted, but relaxed when Grigory intervened. Nothing unusual. 

Bernhard sighed deeply, feeling relief but also the harsh sting of sadness in his chest. He wished his teammates didn't have to fight. That Grigory never had to intervene with their Soldier, Scout, or Demoman's actions and words. Everything would be so much easier if it was like that; he was sure of it. 

 

A storm began that night. Bernhard sat near the window, listening to the pandemonium the night carried on outside. The crashing thunder, strikes of lightning, and pouring rain was as soothing as it was frightening, and he leaned against the window to listen to the sound. The storm also helped to ease his own storm that ravaged his grey matter, promising a terrible migraine.

Due to his eyes being closed and his ears focused on the storm, Bernhard didn't hear the Lab door opening. He stayed quiet, listening to the white noise that drowned out the thrum in his cranium, until he heard footsteps. At first, he'd just assumed from the loudness of the footsteps that it was Grigory and he smiled.   
The Heavy would sometimes come to sit with Bernhard when it stormed, as (even though he didn't admit it) they frightened him. Besides, Bernhard would've loved some quiet company like the Heavy. 

"Grigory! Mein Freund- you are just in ti-" 

*Thwack!*

Everything went dark for Bernhard.


End file.
